A Stupid Bet
by Lady Annikaa
Summary: Remus makes a stupid bet with Lily ending up with him in a dress and knickers! What will his boyfriend Sirius think about that?


Title: "6MC: A Stupid Bet"

Rating: R

Warnings: Minor language, M/M slash, Oral sex, Bad flirting

Genres: Humour/ Romance S/R

Time Period: WMPP

Summary: Remus makes a stupid bet with Lily ending up with him in a dress and knickers! What will his boyfriend Sirius think about that?

Disclaimer: is JKR"s :(

Author's Note ~

This story was written for the 6 Month Challenge on . It is dedicated to my high school soccer coach, who shocked the school at a pep-rally. All the coach's dressed up in women's clothing, wigs and all, looking freakishly hysterical. Only the young, hot Mr. "C" had borrowed one of the cheerleader's mini-skirt's, tight blouse and heals! Wow, did he have some nice legs! He had both sexes drooling! LOL Ten years later, I can still remember the sight!!!

Special thanks to Brighty, my beta, who gave me wonderful advice and encouragement and Speedypony who found all the leftover mistakes!

~~ **~~**~~ Friday ~~**~~**~~

"Bugger," Remus muttered to himself as he looked again at his exam score. Normally missing one question on a test would not upset him too much, but as Lily Evens waved her parchment front of him, showing of the large red 'O' 100%, he knew he was in trouble.

~~ **~~**~~ The Previous Day ~~**~~**~~

It had started out innocently enough in the library. Remus and Lily had met for their usual study session and everything was normal until they came to D.A.D.A.

"So, are you ready for the exam tomorrow?" asked Lily.

"Oh, yes that one will be easy," he responded. D.A.D.A. was his best subject, one thing he didn't have to study his arse off for.

"Ahhh, someone's confident!" giggled Lily. "Well, I'll have you know I have been really studying for this one. I bet I could even beat your score!" she said smiling.

Not likely, he thought to himself. While Lily was brilliant in many subjects, D.A.D.A. had been giving her grief the whole semester. Remus smirked, "So you really want to bet on that?"

"Sure, why not."

This should be fun! "OK, lets see..... if I get the higher mark you have to.......snog James in the middle of the Great Hall!" Perfect, the love struck deer would so owe him one!

Lily sputtered for moment. True, she had finally agreed to go out with James, but they had scarcely kissed and to do something so utterly humiliating in front of everyone would surely kill her. Still, she was fairly confident, "All right, but if I win you have to...hmmmm....let me dress you up, as a girl!"

"What?"

"And wear it out this Saturday night to Hogsmeade!" She had no idea where that come from, it just popped in her head.

"....."

"You picked out something embarrassing, so I can too."

"They hardly seem equal," argued Remus.

"Not so confident now?" asked Lily, arching her eyebrow. Yes, she could just see her fellow prefect now. 'I bet he would make a decent looking girl,' she thought with amusement.

"All right, all right, you have a bet." Hmmm, he thought a little bit nervously, maybe he should look over his notes again just in case....

~~ **~~**~~ Saturday ~~**~~**~~

Remus was sulking over his lunch. He wanted to drown in his soup. No way was this really happening. The last thing he wanted to do was publicly embarrass himself in front of the whole bloody school, not to mention the residents of Hogsmeade. With a muffled sigh of exasperation, he let his head hit the table.

"Come on now, Moony, cheer up," Sirius said, shoving aside the bowl of soup before Remus could have any more suicidal thoughts. "It won't be that bad, this is Lily we are talking about, how bad can it be?" He continued, as he slide over next to the lycanthrope on the bench.

Remus had reluctantly told the other three about his idiotic bet that night after the exam. As predicted there where many shouts of laughter, though James was grateful for his attempt to win him a grand public snog!

"Hey, you know what?" asked Sirius. "We can even go on a real date tonight."

Remus choked on his pumpkin juice and stared at Sirius incredulously.

"It will be fun!" whispered the Animagus with a cocky grin. "A real date and everyone will just think it's a joke."

"I don't know..." began Remus. Sure it would be great to go on an actual date with his boyfriend. They had been secretly seeing each other since the start of term. After spending the whole of sixth year silently tormenting themselves with unspoken feelings, Sirius had finally gotten up the nerve to kiss him after the first full moon of the semester. To his surprise and great relief, Remus had returned the kiss and thus began their 'Secret Affair,' as Sirius liked to call it. They hadn't even told the other two boys yet. Although sometimes frustrating, they'd managed to keep their too familiar touches and other telling intimacies under wraps. Still, they had spent a lot of time lately in hidden alcoves and unused classrooms, with the map safely in their possession .

"It will be much better this way, I promise," stated Sirius. "The best way to deal with something embarrassing is to make fun of it yourself! Prongs and I do that all the time. Remember when that prank last year to charm the goblet to sing backfired and James and I ended up talking in song? We just jump up on the table and serenaded everybody, we got standing ovation!"

Well, he had a point, but still. "You and Prongs do crazy stuff like that all the time. I don't know if I can be that way." Remus said, looking at Sirius with obvious indecision written on his face.

"Just have a little confidence. I'll be right there with you the whole time." Sirius nudged his foot gently under the table and look encouragingly at him.

He could never say no to that face and those 'puppy eyes', so he just sighed in defeat.

~~ **~~**~~ Later Saturday ~~**~~**~~

The Marauders were lounging about the common room on **their** couches in front of **their** fireplace. Remus was trying to read, while James and Peter were in the middle of a heated game of Wizard Chess. Sirius was going back and forth between watching the game and poking Remus with feathered end of his quill.

He was getting nowhere with his book. Between nerves about tonight, the loud miniature battle taking place less then a meter away, and Sirius' quill that ticking his ear every five minutes he just could not concentrate. He was just about to break the stupid quill when Lily came bouncing over to the couch he was sitting on, a large, ominous bag slug across her shoulder.

"Ready to get dressed up for tonight Remus?" asked a smiling Lily.

"No," he thought. He gave her an unhappy stare, "Do I really have to do this?"

"Yep!" she said excitedly.

"Better hurry up, Moony, you don't want to keep your **date** waiting," snorted James, looking over at Sirius, before falling into fits of laughter.

"Yes, get a move on, Moony Pie," said Sirius pushing him up off the couch and swatting his backside. Remus gave him the _look_, and rolled his eyes at the other two boys laughing by the fire. He grudgingly followed Lily up to the boy's dorm room to see what horrors she had hidden in the bag she was carrying.

~~ **~~**~~ **~~**~~**~~

"You're joking!"

Lily was holding up a flouncy, little black dress, grinning like a maniac. "You're not going to back out are you?"

He was certainly thinking about it, but, either way the rest of the Marauders would never let him live this down. He sighed, okay, lets just get this over with. He started to reach for the dress when Lily proceeded to pull more items out of her bag. Fuzzy pink slippers?

He raised his brows, eyeing the slippers with distrust. "I may not know a whole lot about women's fashion but I don't think those match."

Lily stuck out her tongue. "I know that, I just didn't know what size shoe you wore and I didn't want to mess up one of my nice pair of heels. Here, just try these on."

He did as ordered and Lily used her wand to transfigure the girly slippers into strappy, black high heels.

"Uh, Lily? Am I supposed to be able to walk in these?" He tried taking a few wobbly steps. "I'm going to kill myself, not to mention I'm already taller than Padfoot and these will make he tower over him. I don't think he will want to have to look up to talk to me all night."

"Awww, that's so cute! Thinking about how your date will feel!" she said with mock approval and bit of knowing grin.

"Lily!" Remus was fighting the tinting blush threatening to rise to his cheeks.

"Ok," another flick of her wand and the heels turned into strappy slides instead.

Remus wrinkled his nose, it really wasn't that much of an improvement. "I guess I can go get dressed now."

"Not quite, there are a few more items."

Remus gave her a puzzled look, what else? His eyes widened as she gingerly pulled a pair of stockings out of the now evil bag.

"No!"

"Well, I guess you can always shave your legs?" She grinned wickedly at him.

"...."

With a huff and a frown he took the stockings. "How do these _things_ stay up anyway?" he asked grumpily.

"With this!" said Lily as she pulled out an aquamarine garter belt with a flourish.

"Should have known," grumbled Remus looking toward the heavens. "Anything else?"

"Only the finishing touch." She fumbled in the bag and produced a matching pair of lace knickers.

One look and he knew it wasn't even worth arguing. Lily was having too much fun. He resolutely grabbed all the items and headed for the bathroom to change out of his robes.

"Might as well get this over with," Remus sighed to himself as he descended the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. He felt like an idiot. Lily had not let him out of the dorm without doing 'girly stuff' to his hair. Sure he had let it go a bit long, Sirius liked it like that, but that didn't mean it needed to be .... _fluffy_. Lily had said it looked great, just like the Muggle Farah somebody from the telly, but he **didn't** want to look like her! Then there was the make-up! He was able to talk Lily into just lip gloss and some eye shadow. He'd caught his reflection in Sirius' full length mirror before he left the room. Gah, wouldn't his parents be proud of the homosexual, transvestite, werewolf they had raised! He sighed again before walking into the room, expecting a torrent of laughter.

It was strangely silent, Remus looked at his friends who where sitting on the couch next to the fire. Their faces where unreadable, maybe surprised? "Come on guys, it's not that bad is it?" he tried to laugh.

Sirius seemed to come to his senses and leaped to his feet. "Of course not, my dear Moony! We are all just in awe of your stunning beauty! Doesn't he look elegant Prongs? Wormtail?"

James' reply was an amused snort, while Peter just sat there with his jaw gaping.

Sirius then presented tawny haired boy with a bouquet of daises, bowing in a grand fashion. "Flowers for my lovely date," he said winking.

Remus tried to tuck some stray fringe behind his ear and sniffed the flowers, "I would have preferred orchids."

The surreal quite broke as everyone in the common room began laughing and going on with their evening. James and Peter came closer to inspect the look. "Oi Moony, give us a spin!" snickered James.

Remus humoured him and even went so far as throw in a bit of a catwalk strut to the fireplace and back ending with a hand on his hip. "That's the spirit, Moony! Now lets get this date started, I'm starving!" With that Sirius linked their arms and escorted him out the portrait hole and out of the castle.

The walk down to Hogsmeade was a tad unnerving. Of course, the pair attracted a lot of attention. There was a good deal of laughter and even a few catcalls directed at Remus' way. At first, Remus refused to look up, watching his feet as they made their way down the trail, blushing every so often from embarrassment.

Sirius, however, played up all the attention, telling everyone they passed about their date and holding fast to Remus' hand. Used to the Marauders insane antics, most people just cheered them on. Sure, there where a few derogatory comments by some Slytherins, but a few well aimed hexes kept them under control.

Remus was starting to feel a little better by the time they made it to the edge of the town, Sirius had been right about everyone assuming this was another mad prank. Oddly enough he was starting to relax and enjoy it. Holding hands was wonderful and then Sirius would look at him every now and again, giving his hand an extra squeeze of encouragement. It sent a delightful shiver up his spine. He had sometimes dreamed what it would be like to go out with Sirius like this - albeit, those fantasies had never included himself in a dress!

~~ **~~**~~ **~~**~~**~~

The Three Broomsticks was crowed as usual for a Saturday night, but they were able to find a little two-person booth in the corner. When Madam Rosmerta come over to the table to get their order, she gave Remus a somewhat confused, albeit amused, smile.

"I lost a bet," Remus said quietly.

She laughed. "So what can I get you...boys tonight?"

"Fish and chips, please," replied Remus.

"Hmm, Bangers and Mash for me and two butterbeers."

They attracted quite a crowd throughout dinner. Deliberately, putting on a show, they flirted outrageously with each other.

"I am one lucky man to take a beauty like you to dinner tonight," Sirius announced.

"I'm the lucky one, I'm sure every girl in here would love to be in my place. Here you chose plain, little old me," Remus said with a fluttering of lashes. A quick glance around told him that was indeed the case. He felt a smug wave of satisfaction rolled over him as he thought about how the raven haired charmer in front of him, was in fact his. Sirius was a vision tonight, his long silky hair pulled in a low ponytail, tight faded denims and his Gryffindor Quidditch -shirt stretching over toned biceps. Remus caught himself licking his lips. "Bloody hell Lupin, remember one where you are and two you're in a flimsy skirt that won't hide anything!" he silently berated himself.

"Nonsense, you are stunning! Why everyone can see you have the best legs in the place!"

There were several amused snorts and a few 'ewws' around the near-by tables.

"He's right Remus. You look fabulous!" Lily cried out from the next table. She and James had entered not to long after them. A few other girls shouted out their agreement and Remus could not prevent the slight blush from creeping into his face.

As the surprisingly fun dinner concluded (Sirius paying the check of course) they headed over to Honeydukes for afters. Mr. Honeyduke just shook his head at their entrance, for he was well acquainted with the Marauders antics as well.

While looking at various the chocolate treats in the back of the store, Sirius pulled Remus into a firm hug.

"You really do look incredible," he whispered.

"Sure I do," came the sarcastic reply as he looked

Sirius reached up, took Remus by the chin, and turned his face back toward him. "I mean it. I actually find you quite sexy tonight."

"You can't be serious."

"Of course I'm ...mmm". Remus kissed him quickly, anything to put an end to that terrible pun! He leaned back to see Sirius' face. The gentle expression of a minute before was now replaced by a hungrier glint in Sirius' shining eyes. Sirius leaned in for another passionate kiss. Air became important and they had to break free from each other.

"Mmm, I want you, Moony," Sirius breathed in his ear.

"Not here, lets get back to the castle."

"Too far." Sirius growled, dragging Remus around to the back storage room. It didn't take them long to make through the trapdoor and into the tunnel that ran to the school, Remus' heart pounding as much from the hot body that had been pressed against him as from thrill of being caught sneaking.

Down in the dark tunnel, the two continued with wild abandon what they begun upstairs. Sirius shoved Remus up against the wall, pressing their lips together. He responded with equal lust, sucking the pouty bottom lip of his partner into his mouth.

Remus let out a moan as he felt Sirius' tongue glide over his lips and into his mouth. The slide of their tongues against each other as they explored the other's mouth was making Remus cock harden. Sirius nuzzled his neck, pressing light kisses and bites on his jaw and throat. Remus let his head hit the wall while he thrust needfully into the other boy, desperately trying to increase the sensations running up his body. He felt Sirius' hands sliding down his sides and flutter at the hem of the dress.

Suddenly Sirius was on his knees looking up at him with his hands resting on his silk-clad thighs. "That dress is doing crazy things to me," he groaned. With a lascivious smile he began slowly lifting the skirt.

"Ah," he gasped. "Are those stockings?" Sirius' fingers brushed lightly over the suspenders, making Remus shutter with desire. The skirt rose higher to reveal the lace knickers.

He heard Sirius moan as his hand slid further up his leg to rub the lace-covered erection.

"Auh," he cried. The rough friction of the lace over his sensitive head was already almost too much when he felt the wet heat of Sirius' mouth close over him though the garment.

Remus ran his fingers though the raven locks in front of him, gripping tighter as felt the knickers being pulled down his thighs. Before he could take in a breath, Sirius' mouth enveloped his pulsing flesh.

"Oh, Merlin! Padfoot, Yess, Auuuh,"

What a sight, Sirius Black on his knees, his lips dragging over his weeping cock. Sirius ran his tongue base to tip, swirling it around the head. Remus let out a long moan as Sirius wriggled his tongue in the slit, lapping up pre-come. He could feel the pleasure building inside, he couldn't help thrusting forward, trying to bury him self deeper in the moist heat. Sirius gripped him firmly by his hipbones and swallowed all of him. Remus cried out, completely undone, as he came hard down his lovers throat. Moaning softly, Sirius continued sucking Remus' softening prick and licking of the remnants of the pearly fluid.

"Uhhh," Remus said, as his knees gave way and he found himself sliding down the wall. He pulled Sirius into a searing kiss, tasting himself on the other boys lips.

He soon became aware of Sirius' still hard erection pressing into his thigh. He ran a hand down the other boy's body, pulled the belt loose and opened Sirius' trousers setting his trapped length free. Remus wrapped his hand around the hard member, fisting him slowly, teasingly. Now it was Sirius' turn to cry out. "Ohhhh, faster Moony!" Remus complied, pulling and twisting, gathering up moisture from the tip and spreading it back down. The slick drag of Remus' hand and deft fingers massaging his balls, finished Sirius off quickly. They both collapsed on the dirt floor of the tunnel, happy, sated, and breathing heavily.

"That was amazing," Remus sighed.

"Godric, yes! and I think you have to keep those lacy pants," Sirius said with a evil smile.

Remus chuckled, "I rather doubt Lily would want them back anyway."

"Errg , I'd hope not!"

"However, they are staying in _your_ underwear drawer."

"All right, as long as you wear them again for me, I don't have a problem with that." Sirius rose to his feet and pulled Remus along. "Come on, lets get back to the castle. I can think of better places to lay then a dirty tunnel," he said with a wink.

~~ **~~**~~ Sunday ~~**~~**~~

Remus found Lily the next morning down in the common room writing a what appeared to be a letter. "Here's your stuff back," he said, tossing her a bag with a nonchalant grin.

"Thanks, ummm I hope last night wasn't too bad. I'm sorry if really bothered you," Lily with a slightly apologetic smile.

"Naa, it was fine."

"It was bloody brilliant!" he wisely thought to himself.

"It certainly taught me not to make a bet you again," he said with a laugh and started for the portrait hole.

"Eww, Remus! What did you get on my dress?"

He paused, Lily was holding up the dress, eyeing a distressing stain on the skirt.

"Ummm, melted sugar quill?"

"You could have at least cleaned it! _Scourgify_!"

"Uh, Sorry," he said and tried to quickly leave the room before Lily could see red creeping up his cheeks.

Hmmm, she thought to herself. Maybe she really didn't want to know.

~Fin

So how was it? This was my very first fanfic, we'll see if I actually get the courage to do another one. ^.^

A/N: Artwork for this fic can be found on my deviantART page...check out my profile for a link.


End file.
